Hungry Elves
by Ellana et Tinamour
Summary: Au palais de Mirkwood, l'heure est aux complots, aux arrivées surprise et aux Capitaines de la garde insupportables... Hungry Elves, ou comment se débarrasser de Tauriel en une fic et avec deux Oc.
1. Passe d'armes et sautes d'humeurs

Bienvenue, chers lecteurs potentiels, dans la première fic écrite par… Nous, Tinamour et Ellana.

Cette histoire est faite pour vous uniquement si :

- vous avez DEJA VU La Desolation de Smaug

- et si comme nous, vous ne pouvez par voir Tauriel en photo….

**Disclaimer :** Tout, ou presque, appartient à JRR Tolkien ou à Peter Jackson. Les deux héroïnes sont nos Oc que vous avez pu rencontrer dans _Fellow _ou _Quanda Orëva. _(si vous n'avez pas déjà lu, faites le vite ! et laissez nous une review pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! :D)

**Spoiler :** GROS SPOILER SUR LA DESOLATION DE SMAUG ! Si vous ne l'avez pas vu, et que vous lisez quand même, on vous aura prévenus. Tant pis pour vous )

**Warning :** Cette fanfic n'est absolument pas faite pour les amateurs de Tauriel (si il y en a) ou ceux qui ne supportent ni Legolas, Thranduil, ni Elladan et Elrohir. Encore une fois, on vous aura prévenus.

Bon. On a tout dit….. ENJOY !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Hungry Elves**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Chapitre 1 : Passes d'arme et sautes d'humeur**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ce jour-là, Mirkwood était rouge, le rouge du sang et de la souffrance.

La soleil se levait, toute en flammes.

Dans la salle d'armes, deux jeunes femmes discutaient à voix basse. La patrouille venait de partir, elles avaient encore été écartées.

- Elle commence à m'énerver, celle-là ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est capitaine des gardes qu'elle a le droit de nous empêcher de patrouiller ! Nous sommes aussi bonnes guerrières qu'elle. C'est injuste...Et le pire, c'est que ni le Roi ni le Prince ne lui feront entendre raison.

- Le pire, c'est que ni mon père ni mon frère ne se bougeront pour qu'elle arrête de se tourner en ridicule, rectifia l'une des deux jeunes femmes. Et ils me dégoutent, ajouta-t-elle tout en regardant vivement le long de la salle pour vérifier que personne ne les écoutait.

L'autre poussa un profond soupir:

-Le mieux, ce serait de la faire moisir dans les cachots ou de...l'éliminer.

Une lueur mesquine traversa ses yeux verts comme elle faisait cette proposition. Elle se tourna vers son amie, attendant sa réponse.

- Les cachots, c'est pas une bonne idée. On devra encore la supporter pendant des siècles et on a besoin de l'accord de mon père, répondit la jeune femme blonde en secouant la tête. Quant à l'éliminer...

- On pourrait faire passer ça pour un accident de chasse, l'oeuvre d'une araignée ou...Ou alors, tu demandes à ton père d'organiser un tournoi pour déterminer qui est le meilleur guerrier de Mirkwood.

- Et j'imagine que je me devrais d'offrir ma main au grand vainqueur ? Non, merci. Quoique... Si on peut inviter les gens de Fondcombe, hasarda-t-elle avec un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres.

Aylea lui trouva un air particulièrement féroce, sans déceler pour autant le rêve dans lequel sa meilleure amie s'était enfoncée.

-Non, la rassura-t-elle, coupant court à sa rêverie. Le prix doit intéresser Tauriel, sans quoi, elle ne voudra jamais participer...Elle est imbue d'elle-même, mais sans doute pas à ce point. Il faut trouver quelque chose qu'elle convoite...

Aylea se leva et marcha dans la salle, caressant le fil des armes au fur et à mesure qu'elle essayait de mettre le doigt sur ce qui leur permettrait de se débarrasser de leur ennemie.

Soudain, Aelin releva la tête. Un bruit. Infime.

Des pas dans le couloir.

Aylea se raidit et porta la main à son épée.

- Laisse, murmura Aelin.

- Quoi ?

- Je sais qui c'est.

Aylea se rapprocha de son amie et laissa sa main retomber le long de son corps, à contre-coeur. Le bruit des pas devenait de plus en plus audible, mais toujours aussi feutré.

- C'est qui, alors ?

- Tais-toi ! Supplia Aelin. Aylea se tourna vers elle. Les yeux bleus de la jeune femme, si semblables à ceux de l'elfe qui faisait battre le coeur d'Aylea, étaient emplis d'une terreur contenue.

- Elle ?

- Non. Pire, lâcha Aelin d'une voix blanche.

-Ton père ? glissa Aylea, s'attirant un regard incendiaire et un coup de coude de la part de son amie.

Aelin hocha gravement la tête.

- Il va être furieux, fit-elle. La patrouille vient de rentrer et ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir apporté de bonnes nouvelles.

- Ce n'est pas de notre faute, murmura Aylea.

Puis, une nouvelle lueur passa dans ses yeux.

- Mauvaise nouvelle comme...la mort de Tu-Sais-Qui?

Aelin sourit:

- Je crains bien que non, malheureusement. Et puis ça, ce serait plutôt une bonne nouvelle.

Elle faillit ajouter quelque chose, mais le bruit distincif d'une poignée de porte s'abaissant la retint.

Thranduil entrait.

Les deux elfes retinrent leur souffle.

Le Roi de Mirkwood apparut dans un froufrou de robe grise, son regard froid et hautain passant successivement de sa fille à celle d'Elrond. Il détourna rapidement les yeux et marcha jusqu'au centre de la pièce. C'était à peine si Aelin et Aylea osaient encore respirer.

Puis, il se tourna vers elles.

Il les fixa de son habituel regard glacial, sans aucune trace de la moindre tendresse. Si différent et pourtant si semblable à celui d'Elrond.

Aelin se ressaisit et s'inclina, redoutant la raison de la visite de son père.

- Mae Govannen, Ada, dit-elle dans un murmure, les yeux rivés au sol.

Aylea l'imita, inclinant rapidement la tête. Mais les yeux bleus de Thranduil l'effleurèrent et elle baissa la tête, incapable de soutenir son regard:

- Mae Govannen, Aranen, bredouilla-t-elle.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à voir quelqu'un ici, dit Thranduil.

Il était désespérément sec.

- Encore moins vous, ajouta-t-il en fixant Aelin.

- Aylea voulait me montrer une nouvelle passe d'armes, se justifia sa fille cadette.

- Vraiment ? J'ignorais que le Peredhel laissait sa fille apprendre ce…genre de choses...

- Mes frères m'ont appris tout ce qu'ils savent, dit Aylea.

Le roi ne lui accorda aucun signe qui prouvait qu'il l'avait entendue. Pas même un regard.

Aylea soupira. Longuement. La partie avec Thranduil était loin d'etre gagnée. Elle savait qu'il était plus qu'inutile de défier Thranduil, mais elle était d'humeur à tenter sa chance:

- Aranen, commença-t-elle, la patrouille est rentrée, n'est-ce pas ?

Le roi leva un sourcil soupsconneux, sans pour autant regarder la rouquine.

- Je suppose que votre fils faisait partie des éclaireurs ?

Pour le coup, Thrandul fusilla Aylea du regard. Elle dissimula un sourire satisfait: le souverain de Mirkwood détestait qu'elle lui rapelle qu'il devait partager le coeur de son fils avec elle.

- Oui, répondit séchement Thranduil.

Ce fut tout. Il détailla une dernière fois les profondeurs des yeux de sa fille avant de tourner les talons.

- Eh bien, la confiance règne, lâcha Aylea lorsqu'il se fut suffisamment éloigné.

- Tu m'étonnes, dit Aelin.

Elle ravala un sanglot avant d'entraîner Aylea en dehors de la salle.

- Viens ! Dit Aelin. On va les accueillir !

Aelin détala, empruntant les couloirs où elle était sûre que son père ne les verrait pas courir.

La princesse connaissant le palais comme sa poche, les deux amies étaient déjà postées devant l'entrée quand Thranduil s'avança, suivi de ses conseillers, pour accueillir son fils.

Par chance, elles avaient même eu le temps de troquer leurs pantalons contre deux robes simples, et Thranduil ne remarqua même pas leur arrivée. Aelin, réconfortée par leur course effrénée dans les couloirs des cavernes, regardait avec un sourire mystérieux son frère, qui lui venait de remarquer la présence d'Aylea. La fille de Thranduil avait fait exprès de ne pas prévenir Legolas de l'arrivée surprise de sa meilleure amie, et elle se délectait de la réaction de son frère...

Non, surtout de celle de Tauriel.

Les yeux du Prince brillèrent d'étonnement quand il remarqua l'elfe rousse qui se tenait aux côtés de sa soeur, un sourire flottant vaguement sur ses lèvres. Il se retint de la serrer dans ses bras et de l'embrasser, de peur de déclencher les représailles de son père; ses fiancailles avec la cadette d'Elrond n'étaient pas encore officielles. mais il se promit de remercier Aelin pour sa surprise.

Quant à Tauriel, son visage, souriant et plein de fausse modestie comme à son habitude, s'était vu transformer par une grimace par une grimace mal dissimulée quand elle remarqua la présence des deux princesses. Un rictus mauvais tordit le visage de la capitaine des gardes, elle fixa Aelin de son regard glacial. La fille de Thranduil soutint bravement son regard. Longtemps. Si bien que Tauriel, dégoûtée, détourna les yeux la première. Aelin se retint de pousser un cri de joie et tomba dans les bras de son frère, qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux en rigolant.

- Evitez de vous étriper, lança Legolas.

- Je sais pas si je vais pouvoir me retenir, plaisanta Aelin.

Son frère n'avait d'yeux que pour Aylea.

Il était heureux. Grâce à elle.

Son sourire s'élargit quand Legolas se détourna d'elle pour faire face à son amie.

- Je suis heureuse de vous revoir, mon prince, le salua Aylea, sobrement.

- Ce sentiment est partagé, ma Dame.

- Aylea! intervint Tauriel, pressée de se faire remarquer. Quel plaisir de vous savoir ici.

La rouquine lui retourna un sourire forcé, mais son regard était noir de fureur.

"Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas la gifler, là, devant tout le monde. » demanda-t-elle à Aelin par télépathie, alors que Tauriel et Legolas suivaient Thranduil pour lui faire leur rapport.

"J'en ai pas, désolée" répondit Aelin.

Elle surveillait attentivement Tauriel qui marchait en lorgnant Legolas. Aelin sentit une nouvelle fois son esprit être envahi par une fureur sans nom.

- Elle est insupportable, chuchota-t-elle à haute voix.

Et tant pis si Tauriel l'entendait.

- Il faut vraiment qu'on élabore un plan pour...cueillir des champignons. Il y en a vraiment trop dans ces grottes, tu ne trouves pas ?

Le regard des autres elfes devenait un peu trop soupsçonneux aux yeux d'Aylea.

- Oui, tu as raison, répondit Aelin. On ira après avoir écouté ce qu'ils ont à dire, d'accord?

Elles suivirent docilement la file qui cheminait vers la salle du Trône.

"Pas mal, l'excuse des champignons !"

La voix goguenarde d'Aelin résonna dans la tête d'Aylea.

"Merci."

"Oh, mais je t'en prie. Alors ? C'est quoi ton idée ?"

"Et bien, on va d'abord écouter ce qu'ils ont appris en patrouillant, puis, on prépare un gentil discours à soumettre à ton père demain en audience où on lui présente notre idée d'organiser une espèce de tournoi entre les meilleurs elfes de la Terre du Milieu. et comme prix, on prend... »

"On prend ?"

Aylea ne répondit pas.

L'annonce de son amant avait rendu l'assemblée muette. La tension dans l'air était palpable.

-Salut, vous tous ! clama soudain une voix qui venait du fond de la salle.

-C'est toujours aussi sombre, ici, continua une voix semblable. Faudrait penser à installer plus de fenêtres. ON pourrait s'en occuper, pas vrai, Elro ?

-On n'est pas venu pour discuter de ça, Dan, s'énerva son jumeau.

L'assemblée tout entière se tourna d'un bloc vers les fils d'Elrond.

Thranduil jeta un regard noir aux gardes qui essayaient tant bien que mal d'empêcher les jumeaux d'avancer. Les pauvres elfes faillirent se liquéfier sur place, tellement Thranduil avait l'air encore plus pas sympa que d'habitude.

"Et Arwen, elle arrive quand ? Lâcha télépathiquement Aelin, son visage trahissant son bonheur de revoir les jumeaux.

"Ca j'en sais rien" répondit Aylea, sans remarquer que les yeux de son amie suivaient Elladan...

…Non, Elrohir. Aelin suivait Elrohir du regard.

"J'espère bien qu'elle ne viendra pas. Enfin, c'est juste que mon père a l'air encore plus furieux qu'avant."

Le coeur d'Aylea, déjà surmené, rata un battement. Pour une visite inattendue, c'en était une. Elle contempla les jumeaux, sans arriver à croire qu'ils étaient bien là, devisant sur les fenêtres de la grande salle du palais de Mirkwood. Se fichant complètement du protocole.

Aylea sursauta quand le visage d'Elrohir se fendit d'un large sourire. Ce n'était pas elle que son grand frère regardait.

Ainsi donc, ce qu'elle et Legolas souspçonnaient depuis un moment sans réussir à obtenir une preuve concrète se révélait exact: Aelin et Elrohir avaient un faible l'un pour l'autre. Bon à savoir, pour la prochaine fois où l'elfe blonde la taquinerait...

Thranduil se leva de son siège, contenant avec peine son envie d'hurler sur les fils d'Elrond pour leur faire passer l'envie de s'inviter à Mirkwood, et les salua avec toute la froideur qui était de mise:

-Je vous souhaite la bienvenue, dans ma demeure, mes Princes. Même si je ne me rappelle pas vous y avoir invité.

Quelques ricanements, dont ceux de Tauriel, fusèrent de l'entourage du monarque.

-Votre père vous aurait-il envoyé me porter quelque...missive ?

- C'est exact, Aranen, répondit Elrohir en s'inclinant gravement. Vous faites une fois de plus preuve d'une incroyable perspicacité.

Thranduil se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas hurler.

- Et pourrais-je savoir en quel honneur ?

Elrohir regarda Elladan, qui regarda Elrohir, qui regarda Elladan, qui fourra les mains dans ses poches, fit mine d'y chercher quelque chose, ne le trouva pas, lança un regard penaud à son frère, qui chercha à son tour dans ses propres poches. Fiinalement, tous deux adressèrent un grand sourire à Thranduil et se détournèrent un instant, en plein conciliabule.

- On l'a perdue quand on a traversé l'Anduin à la nage ?

- Non, ce devait être en tirant sur les lapins bizarres.

- Avec le fou au drôle de chapeau qui nous a poursuivi après ? je crois plutôt que c'était avec les araignées.

- Ce doit être ça...Bon, on lui dit ?

- Quoi ?

- Que ce sont les araignées qui ont le message.

Thranduil s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge.

Un frisson glacé parcourut le dos d'Aelin. Pourquoi est-ce que l'arrivée des jumeaux la mettait dans un tel état ?

Aelin regarda Legolas, qui regarda Aelin, qui regarda Thranduil, qui manquait de s'étouffer de rage. Aelin, elle, se retenait à grand peine d'éclater de rire.

"Salut, ma vieille" fit une voix masculine dans la tête de la fille de Thranduil. "je t'ai manqué ?"

Aelin soupira et ne répondit pas. Elle devait à tout pris se concentrer sur la scène qui se déroulait devant elle.

"Aide-moi !" la supplia Elrohir.

Seul le regard éloquent d'Aelin lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait rien changer à la situation dans laquelle ils s'étaient fourrés.

Elrohir soupira à son tour.

De l'endroit où il se trouvait, il pouvait apercevoir le visage inquiet d'Aelin. Ses yeux bleus étaient encore une fois emplis d'une terreur qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de dissimuler. Elle avait noué ses cheveux en une longue tresse qui pendait dans son dos, et était vêtue d'une robe traditionelle de Mirkwood, assortie à la couleur de ses iris.

A regret, le fils d'Elrond s'arracha à sa contemplation. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Elrohir se tourna vers Thranduil.

- Le Seigneur Elrond nous envoie chercher Aylea.

- Quoi ?

L'interjection s'échappa simultanément des bouches de Legolas et d'Aylea. Tauriel risqua un petit sourire satisfait mais elle le regretta vite quand Aelin, à qui rien n'échappait, la fusilla du regard.

- Mais, pourquoi ? s'étonna la rouquine.

- En fait, commença Elladan, Ada a besoin de ton aide pour...

- Faire des potions, finit Elrohir, espérant que son grand sourire rendrait l'histoire plus crédible.

- Et il avait besoin de vous deux pour me délivrer ce message ?

- Ben, il avait peur de te contacter par télépathie. Il savait que tu étais ici et ne voulait pas tomber sur des pensées...

- C'est bon, ça va, on a compris, le coupa sa soeur, rougissante de fureur et d'embarras. Je vais venir avec vous.

- Attendez, intervint Aelin. Vous devez être éreintés par votre chevauchée, pourquoi ne pas vous reposez un peu ? Vous reprendrez la route après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Quand dites-vous, Père ?

- Et bien, dit Thranduil, qui ne pouvait pas refuser l'hospitalité aux fils d'Elrond devant la moitié de sa cour sans risquer un incident diplomatique c'est d'accord.

Les jumeaux le remercièrent tandis qu'Aelin et Aylea se lançait un clin d'oeil entendu. Leur plan prenait doucement forme...

D'un simple geste, Thranduil ordonna à tous les elfes présents de quitter la salle.

Aelin et Aylea restèrent à leur place, immobiles, attendant anxieusement que le souverain leur dise quelque chose.

Il resta figé sur son trône.

Le regard glacial de Thranduil fut la seule raison valable qui poussa Aelin à prendre la place qui lui revenait de droit : se tenir debout à la gauche de son père, sans bouger, sans rien dire, les yeux rivés au sol. Soumise.

Legolas, lui, sourit à sa sœur pour l'encourager.

Il se plaça à la droite de Thranduil, puis ses yeux revinrent immanquablement sur Aylea. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement : ce soir, ils auraient tout le temps de parler. Si seulement Thranduil ne la renvoyait pas à Fondcombe avant.

- Tauriel, vous pouvez disposer, ordonna le Roi.

Elle hocha la tête, raide, et quitta la salle à reculons. Aelin eut un petit sourire victorieux devant la mine déconfite de la capitaine des gardes.

« Tu as vu sa tête ? » demanda Aelin à Aylea. Sans émettre le moindre son.

« Un rayon de soleil dans ces heures si sombres… » répondit la rouquine d'une voix mentale chargée d'ironie.

- C'est une bien noble cause, fit Thranduil. Nous autres Sindars aurions pu croire à une invasion Noldorine.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, consternés. Legolas soupira.

- Cependant, même si je ne doute pas du fait que vous et vos semblables aient hérité d'une vision nocturne assez performante, vous resterez ici cette nuit. Mais ne vous emballez pas. J'ai dit une nuit. Pas plus.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voilà pour le premier chapitre !

Si vous ne voulez pas qu'on torture Aelin et Aylea dans le prochain, cliquez sur « Submit Review » ! On vous en sera très reconnaissantes….

Parce qu'on voudrait savoir si on doit continuer à publier ce gros délire, et si on ne doit pas le faire aussi, évidemment. Tout ça parce qu'on ne supporte pas Tauriel et parce que Peter Jackson n'avait qu'à pas choisir Orlando Bloom pour jouer Legolas.

A la prochaine,

Ellana et Tinamour


	2. Histoires de Filles

Voici la suite d'Hungry Elves !

Merci d'être passés nous lire et d'avoir pensé à reviewer, continuez comme ça !

Enjoy !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Chapitre 2 : Histoires de Filles**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Legolas !

Le cri vrilla les tympans de tout ce qui était vivant dans un rayon de trois kilomètres. Tauriel déboula comme une tête de Nain lancée par un Orc, visiblement affolée.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit poliment l'interpellé sans paraître remarquer les yeux assassins de sa compagne.

- Il y a une araignée énooorme dans ma salle de bain et j'aurais besoin de toi pour la tuer, minauda Tauriel.

-Tu es capitaine des gardes et tu es incapable de régler son compte à un minuscule arachnide ? s'énerva Aelin.

A voir la tête de Tauriel, elle ne devait pas comprendre le sens du mot "arachnide"...

Aelin soupira sans retenue et boucha le chemin à son frère, décidée à prouver à Tauriel qu'une araignée pouvait être écrasée avec un simple coup de talon.

Elle entra comme une furie dans la pièce...

...et découvrit une chouette, tranquillement perchée sur un rebord de la baignoire de bois, une patte d'araignée dépassant de son bec. A l'air satisfait que l'oiseau prit après avoir dégluti, Aelin en déduisit que l'araignée devait avoir bon goût.

Elle se retourna vers Tauriel, qui l'avait suivie.

- Alors ? C'est CA, ton araignée ? Pesta la fille de Thranduil.

-Mais, mais, bafouilla Tauriel. Elle était juste là, et elle était énorme et...et...

-Ben elle y est plus, coupa Aelin. Alors, tu te noies gentiment dans ton bain et tu nous laisses tranquille, d'accord ? proposa-t-elle en poussant l'elfe dans la salle de bain et en verrouillant la porte derrière elle.

-Euh, voulut l'arrêter Elrohir, tu es sûre que...

-C'est la meilleure chose qu'on puisse faire pour elle, compléta la princesse, appuyée par Aylea.

Les deux amies se regardérent et éclatèrent d'un rire joyeux, sous le regard interloqué d'Elrohir. Legolas haussa les épaules, et passa un bras autour de la taille d'Aylea.

- J'irais bien prendre un bain, moi aussi...

- Bonne idée, approuva la rouquine.

Et ils plantèrent là leurs frères et soeurs.

- Bon, bon, bon, dit Elladan en faisant craquer ses jointures. Et si on allait s'occuper de ces fenêtres, frérot ?

- Pas tout de suite, tu veux ? Aelin avait quelque chose à me montrer.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna Aelin. D'accord...

Elle adressa un grand sourire à Elrohir, qui fit fondre le fils d'Elrond et fit faire une grimace à son double, puis Elrohir et Aelin se dirigèrent vers les jardins de Mirkwood.

Elladan resta planté là un instant, les bras ballants, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque une cible parfaite : les immenses cornes qui ornaient le trône de Thranduil. Il banda son arc et se prépara à viser...

... La flèche se ficha pile dans l'oeil de verre de l'élan empaillé.

Elladan poussa un cri de joie, retira la flèche de peur des colères du Roi de Mirkwood et marcha sur les traces de son jumeau. Il n'y avait plus que lui pour surveiller Elrohir et il comptait bien le ramener entier à Imladris. Elladan se faufila avec l'agilité d'un chat à la suite de son jumeau, se dissimulant derrière des pots de fleurs, les fesses des jardiniers, un massif de rosiers... à peu près tout ce qui pouvait le persuader qu'il passait inaperçu.

Il se faufila subrepticement entre deux gardes, sans en toucher un seul. Puis, une fois qu'il se jugea assez éloigné, il entama ses recherches dans le Jardin Sacré. Il remarqua rapidement ses proies, innocemment installées sur un banc que venaient effleurer les branches des arbres, en pleine conversation enflammée. Il ne put se retenir de tendre une oreille particulièrement intéressée, puis se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Il faillit faire un pas en arrière, mais, poussé par sa curiosité irrépréhensible, Elladan se racla la gorge. Elrohir s'écarta vivement d'Aelin en entendant le toussotement de son frère. Il tourna vers lui un regard incendiaire:

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ?

- Ça te regarde pas !

- Si, ça me regarde !

- Je te dis que non !

- Et je te dis que si !

- Arrêtez de vos chamailler comme des elflings ! rugit Aelin.

- Ne te mêle pas de ça, la supplia Elrohir.

- Oh que si, je m'en mêle !

- Ael...tenta-t-il, en vain, de la raisonner. je peux gérer mes affaires avec mon frère sans ton aide.

- Oh, je vois, répondit la demoiselle, piquée au vif. si tu n'as pas besoin de moi...

Et elle partit, furibonde.

- Merci, Elladan, du fond du coeur, merci, lâcha-t-elle juste avant de filer au loin.

OoO

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? Demanda Aylea à son amie, d'une voix blanche qui trahissait son inquiétude. Elles étaient assises toutes les deux sur le lit d'Aelin, et la fille de Thranduil avait fondu en larmes dès qu'elle avait pu échapper aux remarques acerbes de Tauriel en se barricadant dans sa chambre.

- Il est venu nous interrompre. 'Rohir et moi, on parlait tranquillement et...Il se croit toujours obligé d'intervenir ! Arwen ne se met pas entre toi et mon frère quand vous vous embrassez, si ?

- Non. Elle au moins elle a un minimum de tact... Mais attends ! Elrohir voulait t'embrasser ?

Aylea n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle ne voulait pas y croire. Elle avait toujours pris son frère pour un rustre et maintenant...

Aelin piqua un fard et ajouta dans un murmure presque inaudible:

- Nous nous sommes déjà embrassés...

- Mais c'est génial ! S'exclama Aylea.

- Plus ou moins, fit Aelin dans un murmure. Ada va me tuer et Tauriel sera encore plus insupportable...

-On s'en fiche de Tauriel ! On sera bientôt débarassées d'elle. Et puis, ton père n'est pas obligé de savoir. En plus, ça rentre parfaitement dans mes plans.

Aelin leva un sourcil interrogatif.

-Mmmh. Tu te souviens que j'avais parlé d'une récompense pour le vainqueur du 'tournoi' et que tu avais proposé ta main ? Et bien, la voilà, notre récompense: la main des héritiers de Mirkwood !

- Oh non, murmura Aelin. Ada ne voudra jamais l'accepter et il trouvera ca vraiment bizarre si j'accepte tout d'un coup de proposer ma main au premier venu. C'est pareil pour Legolas, il était le premier à répéter à Ada qu'il n'était pas fait pour un mariage.

-Ah, il a dit ça...

Aylea avait l'air, comment dire ? Consternée.

- C'était il y a au moins mille ans. J'etais une gamine à l'époque, mais j'imagine que depuis la fois où tu nous a aspergés d'eau galcée qu'il a changé d'avis.

Quand Aelin se tut, quelqu'un toqua doucement à la porte de leur chambre.

Les deux amies échangèrent un rapide regard.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda Aelin de sa voix la plus princière, en essayant d'ignorer les pouffements d'Aylea dans son dos.

- Ce n'est que moi, Legolas. Je peux entrer ?

Avec un soupir de soulagement, Aelin se composa un visage neutre et alla ouvrir à son frère.

- Alors comme ça, tu veux pas te marier ? attaqua Aylea aussitôt après que son amant ait fait deux pas dans la chambre.

- Aelin t'a raconté cette vieille histoire ? Bah, c'était avant que je te rencontre.

Il s'approcha d'elle et, glissant un bras autour de sa taille, l'attira à lui.

- Donc, si je comprends bien, moi, tu m'épouseras ?

- Sauf si je me fais désintégrer par ton père avant ça...

- Ou moi par le tien.

Aelin se racla la gorge.

- Euh, vous êtes dans MA chambre, quand même.

- Excuse nous, dit Legolas. Comment tu te sens ?

- Ça va...Mais j'attends des excuses des jumeaux ! Et, Aylea, si tu pouvais faire comprendre le sens du mot "intimité" à Elladan, j'apprécierais grandement !

Legolas soupira.

- Je crois que même Elrond a échoué à le lui faire comprendre. Ecoute. Je suis ton frère, je te connais mieux que personne et grâce à tes yeux rouges je vois que ca ne va pas si bien...

- Analyse facile à faire, commenta Aelin.

- Sors de ta chambre, sèche tes larmes et va les voir, dit Legolas. Elladan s'en veut terriblement et Elrohir est inquiet. Je ne chercherai pas à en savoir plus, mais va quand même les voir, je t'en prie...

- D'accord, murmura Aelin. Je vais le faire.

"C'est un stratagème pour qu'on se retrouve seuls ?" demanda Aylea en pensée.

Legolas lui retourna un tel sourire énigmatique qu'elle eu du mal à déterminer si elle avait ou non raison.

Il ne lui répondit qu'une fois que la porte se fut refermée derrière Aelin.

- Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

OoO

Aelin renifla doucement, et referma la porte en bois derrière elle.

Elle détailla par habitude les dalles du couloir avant que ses yeux ne rencontrent brusquement une paire de bottes brunes.

Elle découvrit le visage d'Elrohir:

- Ael', écoute, je..je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai parlé à mon frère, et je crois qu'il a compris.

Son expression penaude s'accentua quand il remarqua ses yeux rouges:

- Je t'ai fait pleurer ? Oh, je suis tellement désolé, dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras. J'aimerais tellement que tout soit plus simple...

- Laisse, ça va mieux maintenant, murmura Aelin.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle en se blottissant contre le torse d'Elrohir.

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds et posa un baiser dans sa nuque.

Aelin souriait de contentement quand elle remarqua une ombre disparaître au coin du couloir. Une ombre suivie d'un éclair roux.

Sans accorder la moindre importance à l'elfe qui passait dans le couloir, elle s'abandonna à l'étreinte d'Elrohir. Décidément, Aylea avait raison. Il n'y avait rien de mieux que l'étreinte de votre compagnon pour vous remonter le moral.

OoO

- Mon Seigneur, on vous demande audience.

- Bien, bien. Thranduil se tourna vers le garde qui se tenait à la porte, essaya de se souvenir de son nom, mais abandonna rapidement. Faites entrer cette personne.

Une elfe aux cheveux roux et à la tunique verte entra dans les appartements du Roi, un air indescriptible sur le visage.

- Tauriel...laissez-nous, je vous prie.

Le garde s'exécuta en s'inclinant.

- Mon Roi, j'ai entendu et même vu des choses compromettantes pour votre famille se passant ici même, dans ce palais, sous vos yeux.

- Allons bon... Soupira Thranduil. Qu'est-ce qui m'a encore échappé ? Parlez vite, Tauriel.

- Votre fille et votre fils, mon seigneur, ils..je ne sais comment dire..

- Ils ? Crachez donc le morceau, Tauriel. Je n'ai pas tout mon temps. Nous avons beau être immortels, le temps nous est compté.

- Ils ont des... Liaisons avec les enfants d'Elrond, seigneur.

- Je le savais, Tauriel. Vous pouvez vous retirer.

OoO

Complètement essoufflés par la ferveur du baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger, Legolas et Aylea rendirent à la chambre d'Aelin son vide usuel.

Le Prince de Mirkwood referma sans bruit la porte en bois, tout en déposant un léger baiser sur la nuque de sa compagne qui se retourna vers lui avec un sourire radieux. Soudain, un mouvement brusque le fit lever la tête : devant eux, sa petite soeur et Elrohir s'écartaient vivement l'un de l'autre.

- Mais... Que... Bredouilla Legolas.

- Legolas ! Quelle bonne surprise ! S'exclama Elrohir, s'appliquant à se tenir le plus loin possible de la fille de Thranduil.

Les yeux du prince blond passèrent successivement de sa soeur à son futur beau-frère, cherchant à comprendre la raison de leur attitude.

Futur beau-frère ?

Cette pensée était absurde. Vraiment absurde. Quand Legolas s'en rendit compte, il put à nouveau respirer. En vérité, il n'était même pas sur qu'Aelin se soit vivement écartée d'Elrohir.

- Que faites-vous là ? demanda Elrohir, visiblement étonné de voir sa propre soeur et son compagnon dans la chambre d'Aelin.

- On...faisait du rangement, répondit Aylea avec un sourire qu'elle espérait convaincant.

- Aylea ? Je t'ai déjà fait remarquer que tu n'es absolument pas crédible quand tu mens ?

- Euh, j'ai du louper cet épisode, lâcha la fille d'Elrond, encore plus rouge que quand elle était sortie de la chambre avec Legolas.

Elrohir finit par éclater de rire:

- C'est pas grave, soeurette ! Et puis, tu es encore plus mignonne quand tu es rouge, ajouta-t-il en lui caressant le menton.

Aylea se sentit encore plus mal, si c'était possible.

- Tu as fini de tergiverser ?

Elrohir ne répondit pas et se contenta de fixer d'un air inquiet la porte de la chambre d'Aelin.

- Vous croyez qu'elle me pardonnera ?

- Pour votre tête à tête interrompu par Elladan ? Peut-être… avec nous, les femmes, on ne sait jamais..

- Que devrais-je faire pour qu'elle m'accorde son pardon ?

- Eliminer celle-là, chuchota sa soeur, resserrant son étreinte sur Legolas en voyant Tauriel approcher, son éternel air de pauvre martyre qui essaie de tourner la page arboré comme un étendard.

- Déjà que Thranduil ne nous supporte pas, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais faire, dit Elrohir.

- Bien essayé, chuchota Legolas à l'oreille d'Aylea, qui lui répondit par une grimace.

Tauriel passa devant eux sans leur adresser un regard, d'une démarche particulièrement insupportable.

- Elle est malade ? demanda Aylea.

Les garçons haussèrent un sourcil.

- D'habitude, elle trouve toujours quelque chose à dire et là, rien.

- C'est vrai que c'est étrange, approuva Legolas.

Aylea suivit Tauriel du regard, se retenant de lancer une boutade qui serait mal accueillie par l'elfe.

- Vraiment bizarre... Commenta la fille d'Elrond.

Elrohir inspira profondément, regarda une dernière fois Tauriel disparaître à l'angle du couloir et toqua à la porte d'Aelin.

- Qui est-ce ? gromella la jeune femme de l'autre côté de la porte.

- C'est moi, répondit Elrohir avec un peu plus de crainte et d'appréhension dans sa voix.

Il entendit des pas derrière la porte en bois, puis Aelin ouvrit la porte.

Ses yeux firent un tour rapide du couloir avant de s'écarquiller de surprise.

- Dites, c'est un lieu de réunion, ici ?

- Bah, on est bien ici, non ? Si on te dérange, on peut partir, répliqua Legolas.

Elle le fixa pendant quelques instants, sans savoir quoi répondre.

Puis ils éclatèrent de rire.

- C'est juste que les couloirs ne sont pas très accueillants, fit Aelin entre deux fous rires irrépréhensibles.

- Pourquoi ne pas comploter dans ta chambre, alors ? proposa Aylea.

Elrohir et Aelin échangèrent un regard entendu, qui n'échappa pas à Legolas.

- Comploter ? releva Elrohir. Contre qui ?

- Ça ne te concerne pas, répondit Aelin avec un sourire mystérieux.

- On pourrait les mettre dans la confidence, tu crois ? lui demanda son amie.

Les deux mâles échangèrent un regard. Quelle mouche avait encore piqué leurs soeurs ?

- Vraiment ? Je doute fort qu'ils apprécient... Et puis un moment loin de nous leur ferait le plus grand bien, argumenta Aelin avant de refermer la porte derrière elle et Aylea.

Elrohir et Legolas échangèrent un nouveau regard circonspect.

-On va chercher 'Dan ?

-D'accord. N'oubliez pas de prendre vos arcs, j'ai accroché de nouvelles cibles près de la rivière.

Et ils partirent, laissant là les femmes et leurs histoires incompréhensibles.

OoO

Elrohir ne tarda pas à trouver son double, accoudé à une rampe d'escalier, contemplant les profondeurs du palais avec un air sombre qui ne disait rien qui vaille.

- 'Dan ?

Elladan tourna la tête vers Elrohir, brusquement tiré de ses pensées.

- Legolas propose qu'on aille s'entraîner ensemble, tu viens ?

-Avec plaisir, répondit l'elfe avec un sourire.

Il suivit son jumeau dans les méandres du palais.

-'Rohir, je suis désolé...J'aurais dû me douter que toi et Aelin, vous aviez des choses personnelles à vous dire et ne souhaitiez pas être dérangés. Je te promets que la prochaine fois, je n'interviendrai plus. Vous avez l'air d'être heureux, tous les deux, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle t'en veuille à cause de moi.

Elrohir posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère:

-Merci.

-Euh..Tu sais où on est ?

-Proches de la sortie...Enfin, je pense.

Les deux jumeaux se regardèrent.

- Tu penses ? On a plutôt l'air d'être loin de la sortie, là...

Elladan soupira.

- Attends, continua Elrohir. J'ai une meilleure idée.

Et il fila en direction du couloir dans lequel il se trouvait quelques minutes auparavant.

Il chercha à gauche et à droite, dans l'espoir de trouver quelqu'un mais le couloir était désespérément vide.

- Bon, maintenant qu'on est là...

Elladan soupira.

- Ne me force pas à entrer dans leur chambre, lâcha-t-il en surveillant la porte comme si il avait en face de lui un Orc prêt à dégainer son cimeterre recourbé et particulièrement douloureux.

-Euh...Elles vont nous rire aux nez si on leur dit qu'on trouve plus la sortie...

Elladan montra une tête d'enterrement à son double, qui démontrait clairement son avis quand à leur hypothétique entrée dans la pièce. Derrière la porte, les filles parlaient à toute vitesse, et certaines fois des fous rires irrépressibles parvenaient aux fils d'Elrond.

Elrohir se retourna et soupira de soulagement quand il repéra la silhouette svelte de Legolas, qui quittait ses propres appartements, fin prêt.

- Vous venez ? demanda le prince blond.

Un sourire plus que reconnaissant fleurit sur le visage des fils d'Elrond.

- Oh que oui, répondit Elrohir avec son sourire le plus crédible.

- On t'attendait, compléta Elladan.

- Parfait, alors, fit Legolas sans se douter de rien.

OoO

A l'abri dans la chambre d'Aelin, assises en tailleur sur le lit, les deux jeunes femmes cherchaient le meilleur moyen de convaincre le Roi d'accepter leur idée de concours sans pour autant qu'il ne flaire le pot aux roses. Elles avaient cherché sans relâche depuis le départ des garçons à leur prétendu entraînement sans rien trouver, puis, frustrées, elles avaient laissé leur conversation dévier sans même s'en rendre compte.

-Il faudra absolument que tu viennes en Lorien dans quelques jours, les mallorns sont entièrement blancs, les flocons de neige recouvrent le sol, le paysage des rives de l'Anduin est vraiment magique.

-On fera une bataille de boules de neige ? Et de la randonnée jusqu'à l'Argonath ?

Les yeux rieurs d'Aelin ne firent qu'accentuer la menace du fou rire qui planait sur Aylea.

Elle ne se retint plus et éclata de rire quand Aelin évoqua la nature de la prétendue lettre d'Elrond qui devait envoyer les jumeaux à Mirkwood en passant par l'Anduin.

-Bon, on dit quoi, alors, à ton père ? demanda Aylea en tentant de conserver le peu de sérieux qui lui restait.

- Que Legolas trouve que les soldats s'ennuient et qu'il n'aurait rien de mieux pour resserrer les liens entre Mirkwood et Fondcombe qu'un tournoi ? proposa Aelin d'une voix si innocente que la fille d'Elrond ne put s'empêcher de rire à nouveau.

- Excellente idée ! s'illumina son amie. Il ne reste plus qu'à mettre ton frère au parfum, histoire d'être crédibles.

- Encore faut-il que les jumeaux reviennent entiers de leur entraînement, commenta Aelin en pouffant d'un air ravi.

- Si j'étais toi, je m'inquiéterai plus pour les arbres...Quoique, ils sont bien capables de tomber dans le fleuve...

Elles se regardèrent exactement en même temps.

- Et si on allait les voir ?

Aylea acquiesça et elles sortirent du palais, marchant rapidement sur le chemin qui coupait à travers bois jusqu'aux berges.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent enfin auprès des breges de la Rivière de la Forêt, le visage d'Aelin se fendit d'un large sourire qui n'échappa pas à la fille d'Elrond.

- Salut, mesdemoiselles, les salua Elladan. Envie de vous mesurer à nous ?

Il pâlit brusquement alors qu'Aelin lui lançait un regard assassin. Et recula. Il voulait quand même vivre assez longtemps pour avoir une descendance, et préférait ne pas prendre de risques.

On voulait juste s'assurer que vous allez revenir entier, répondit Aylea, maintenant son amie à l'écart pour l'empêcher de sauter à la gorge de son aîné. Et on voulait vous demander quelque chose, aussi…

Elrohir tourna vers elles un regard intéressé.

- En quoi pouvons-nous vous être utiles ? demanda-t-il de sa voix la plus neutre, alors qu'il essayait en vain de soutenir Elladan par la pensée.

- Et bien, au cas où cela vous aurait échappé, un problème roux répondant au doux nom de...

- Aylea, répondit Elrohir avec un grand sourire. Le coude de sa soeur vint le cueillir dans le sternum.

- Tauriel, qui promène impunément ses longs cheveux et son arc sur les territoires de Mirkwood.

- Je vois, fit Elrohir.

Aelin lui adressa un sourire charmeur, alors qu'Aylea lui enfonçait dans les côtes un second coup de coude particulièrement bien placé.

Elrohir s'étouffa pour la deuxième fois consécutive.

- Et pourquoi avez-vous besoin de notre aide ? demanda pragmatiquement legolas. Tauriel ne vous a jamais rien fait.

Aelin et Aylea échangèrent un regard.

- Tu n'as jamais remarqué qu'elle essayait de te mettre le grappin dessus ?

- Non...

- Mais tu es aveugle, ma parole ! s'énerva Aylea. Elle est aussi discrète qu'un warg en ruth.

- Je ne l'ai pas remarqué parce que tu es la seule que je regarde.

Et ce fut au tour d'Aelin de se venger du coup de coude d'Aylea, écrasant copieusement les doigts de pieds de la fille d'Elrond qui, elle, avait les yeux perdus dans ceux de Legolas.

- Aylea...Désolé de vous interrompre, mais ça ne répond pas à la question...

- On propose d'organiser un tournoi entre les elfes, expliqua Aelin. Et de profiter de cette formidable occasion pour éliminer cette...

- Excellente idée ! l'approuva Legolas. Et comment comptez-vous au juste persuader Ada?

- On aimerait que tu lui dises que les soldats manquent d'entraînement et que ça renforcerait les liens entre nous.

Legolas et Elrohir échangèrent un regard consterné.

- On n'a pas besoin de resserrer les liens...

- Si tu le dis...Mais tu l'assassines à notre mariage, dans ce cas, affirma Aylea avec un sourire vorace.

Legolas posa un baiser sur le front d'Aylea et caressa son menton du bout de l'index.

- D'accord. Je demanderai à Ada.

Les yeux d'Aelin brillaient quand elle croisa le regard plein de sous-entendus d'Elrohir, qui éclata de rire.

- Bon, ben, allons-y, alors ! ordonna joyeusement Elladan. Enfin, une fois qu'ils auront fini de s'embrasser.

Legolas se retourna, et Aylea pouffa de rire quand elle aperçut Aelin et Elrohir. Son expression se transforma quand elle détailla celle de Legolas... qui n'avait pas du tout l'air de trouver ça drôle.

"Laisse-les, mellon-nîn" dit-elle en pensée, passant son bras autour de sa taille. "Aelin l'aime, ne les sépare pas. "

Legolas soupira. Longuement.

"C'est mon père qui m'inquiète..."

"Nous pourrions intercéder en faveur d'Aelin. " proposa Aylea.

"Je ne suis pas sûr que ça puisse changer grand-chose, si tu voyais comment mon père réagit dès que je lui parle d'elle..." répondit Legolas d'une voix mentale découragée.

Aylea se blottit dans les bras de son compagnon pour le réconforter.

"Ca finira bien par s'arranger un jour" hasarda la fille d'Elrond.

Legolas fourra son nez dans les cheveux de sa compagne, priant les Valar pour qu'elle dise vrai.

- Et si on les laissait ? chuchota Aylea.

- Bonne idée...

Ils attrapèrent un Elladan tous sourires par la manche et repartirent en direction du palais, prêts à affronter Thranduil.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Merci de nous avoir lues ! Mais on précise d'avance que le chapitre 3 viendra dans... Très longtemps, vu que Tinamour sera beaucoup plus que beaucoup occupée... A dans un mois, bonnes vacances, Joyeux Noël et bonne Année !

Ellana et Tinamour

PS : N'oubliez pas de nous laisser un gentil petit mot (ou pas) en cliquant sur Submit Review !

Tauriel : vous êtes sures de le mériter ?

Nous : Mais oui, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?


End file.
